Unconditional love
by Dareya facinator
Summary: It is Dareya based with a little Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

Yeh story jo aj kal chal rha ha us k baad ki ha. Yani sab theak ho gya ha aura b Shreya ki shadi nhi ho rhi. But q k mujhay samjh nhi arha k yeh sab theak kaisay hoga to mainay apni story direct theak honay k baad se start ki ha.

Is ma love, care and confession ha and only contains dareya.

Hope you all will like it.

After all is over Shreya and Purvi in bureau alone and no one is there.

**Purvi:** Shreya yeh kia yar tunay to dara hi diya

**Shreya:** ab mainay kia kar dia?

**Purvi:** kia kar dia? Shadi k liye ha

**Shreya:** oh wo sab

**Purvi:** haan wo sab tu mujjhay to sach bata sakti thi na

**Shreya:** Purvi tujhay to pata hi ha k main Daya sir se pyar karti hon

Abhijeet and Daya about to enter in bureau stop at the door listening to their conversation.

**Purvi:** haan haan pata ha. Magar pher bhi

**Shreya:** jub tujhay pata ha to tunay yeh kaisay soch lia k main un k elawah kisi aur se shadi karnay k liye haan karon gi

**Purvi:** tunay hi to majboor kia aisa sochnay k liye

**Shreya:** yar yakeen bhi to dilwana thana k sab asli ha fake nhi

**Purvi:** pher bhi pata ha ma kitna dar gae thi k na tu kush rah skay gin a Daya sir

**Shreya:** Purvi main un k elawah kisi k mutalik soch bhi nhi sakti

**Purvi:** lakin pta nhi sir kab tujh se apnay dil ki baat kahain gay

**Shreya:** wo jitna time chahain la saktay hain. Main unka intezar zindagi bhar kar sakti hon

**Purvi:** itna pyar karti ha unse?

**Shreya:** khud se ziada pyar karti hon unse

**Purvi:** mujhay pori umeed ha wo din jald hi aye ga

Outside the door

**Abhijeet:** kia poori zindagi intezar karwae ga usay?

**Daya:** nhi yar bas

**Abhijeet:** is bar kismet achi thi kahin aisa na ho agli baar sach ma wo kisi aur ki ho jae

**Daya:** nhi ma dair nhi kron ga

**Abhijeet:** yeh hui na baat. Chal ander chaltay hain

**Shreya:** ab kuch kaam kar lain

**Purvi:** abhi to koi bhi nhi aya. Thori dair se start kartay hain na

**Shreya:** yar Daya sir ne file complete karnay k liye di hui thi wo karnay lagi hon

**Purvi:** Daya sir ne di thi. Haan kar na. ab Daya sir k order ko to tu mana nhi kar sakti na

**Shreya:** Purvi tu na

Just then Abhijeet and Daya enter

**Purvi and Shreya:** good morning sir

**Daya and Abhijeet:** good morning

**Daya:** Shreya file complete ho gae?

**Shreya:** nhi sir us ma thori problem ha

**Daya:** theak ha wo file mujhay do aur tum record room se in cases ki files la ao

He gives her paper with case numbers on it

**Shreya:** yes sir

And she leaves. All this while Purvi and Abhijeet keep staring both of them and then nods their heads disappointedly.

Abhijeet signals something to Purvi and then his phone rang and after attending call comes to Daya's desk

**Abhijeet:** Daya ma aur Purvi head office se file lainay jar hay hain. Acp sir ne mangwae ha

**Daya:** Purvi q? ma chalta hon na tumharay sath

**Abhijeet hurriedly:** nhi tum nhi

**Daya:** q?

Purvi understanding that Abhijeet wants to leave both of them alone comes in between.

**Purvi:** q k sir pher Shreya jo files la rhi ha unka kia hoga?

**Abhijeet:** haan haan. Ab tum nay files mangwae hain tu kaam karo.

**Daya:** to wapis a k kar long a

**Abhijeet:** wo bechari abhi lae gi files aur tum wapis a k kam karo gay. Nhi

**Daya:** theak ha. Tum doono jao ma kaam karta hon. Ab khush?

**Abhijeet:** haan hum chaltay hain. Chalo Purvi

Purvi and Abhijeet leave.

After 5 mins Shreya returns with files and as there are 7 files she is holding so her full concentration is on files and is not looking upwards. Daya is studying file while walking and then both of them collide as neither of them was looking where they were going. Son both come to floor with Shreya buried under files she was carrying.

Daya rushes to her to help her. Daya removes all files from her and holds her hand to help her stand.

**Daya:** Shreya tum theak ho? Tumhain lagi to nhi na?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon sir. Ap theak hain?

**Daya:** haan ma bhi theak hon. I am sorry ma nay daikha nhi

**Shreya:** nhi sir ghalti mairi ha maina bhi to nhi daikha

Then daya helps her to pick all files and put on his desk. As they are about to start work phone rang and there is a murder. Both leave files there and leave for crime scene.

The murder took place in a forest and others are already there.

**Acp:** Sachin body ko forensic bhijwa do. Daya tum aur Shreya jungle ma daikho kuch milta ha kia? Hum log is k ghar aur office jatay hain.

**Daya:** yes sir.

They start searching the forest but it's a dense forest so there is very little light and they don't have torches with them. All of a sudden a voice comes and Daya looks back and sees that Shreya is unconscious. He rushes to her and patts her cheeks.

**Daya:** Shreya, Shreya, Shreya ankhain kholo. Kia hua?

He becomes worried and carries her in his arms and as he is about to move heavy rain starts and finds a house nearby and reaches there with Shreya in his arms. The house belongs to an old couple.

**Old man:** kia baat ha baita? Aur isay kia hua?

**Daya:** pata nhi baba

**Om:** acha ander ao. Isay samnay kamray ma laita do ma apni biwi se kehta hon wo daikhti ha isay kia hua

Old woman after checking Shreya comes to room where Daya is sitting worried.

**Ow:** usay kisi zehreelay keeray ne kata ha

**Daya:** oh no. ab kia karon? Barish bhi itni taiz ha aur jungle itna ghana. Isay ma isay hospital kaisay la k jaon. Yahan to signal bhi nhi hain

**Ow:** ruko ma dawa bna daiti hon magar daihaan rakhna usay thori thori dair k baad dawa daitay rehna

**Daya:** wo theak to ho jae gi na

**Om:** haan bas uska khayal rakhna. Usay thand na lagay

**Ow:** aur haan isay keeray k katnay se ajeeb chaizain nazar ati hain ajeeb khayal atay hain. Wo tum log kia kehtay ho husination.

**Daya:** hallucinations?

**Om:** haan haan wohi. Bas daikhna aisay ma wo darr ya ghabra na jae.

Old woman gives Daya medicine.

**Ow:** ab tum us k pas jao aur uska daihan rakhna. Aur kuch bhi chahiye ho to mang laina. Hum sath walay kamray ma hi hain.

**Daya:** g bohat bohat shukriya

Daya comes and sits besides Shreya and calls her and somehow makes her drink medicine.

This is not a planned story. Actually ff ka mahool 20 July k baad bohat depressing ho gya ha to us k liye likhi ha. Sab ka mood thek karnay ki aik chooti si koshish. Pasand aye to btaeye ga zroor.

Continue kron k nhi.

Aur ap sab ko khud pe yakeen rakkhna chahiye k hum sab k hotay huay dareya kabhi alag nhi ho saktay.

So please smile. Sab theak ho jae ga. Because no one can be cruel enough to break these many hearts by separating them.

Aur aik request jub aplog review karain to please aik zroor bnaen chahay review positive ho ya negative

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Daya:** g bohat bohat shukriya

Daya comes and sits besides Shreya and calls her and somehow makes her drink medicine.

Daya makes Shreya take medicine after 5 mins. But she is still not in her senses.

After about 2 hours Shreya comes to senses and looks around. Daya usay daikhta ha aur usay hosh ma daikh k us k pas a jata ha

**Daya:** Shreya ab kaisa feel kar rhy ho?

**Shreya:** sir mujhay kia hua tha? Aur hum kahan hain?

**Daya:** tumhain kisi zehreelay keeray na kaat lia tha. Hum aik old couple k ghar hain

**Shreya:** I am sorry sir

**Daya:** sorry? Kis liye?

**Shreya:** hamesha meri wajah se apko takleef hoti ha aur apko hi nhi sabhi ko

**Daya:** Shreya yeh tum kia keh rhi ho? Aisa kuch nhi ha. Tumhari wajah se mujhay koi takleef nhi hui

**Shreya with tears in her eyes:** sir apko itni to pareshani hui ha na. mairi wajah se ap investigate bhi nhi kar pae aur pher ap pareshan bhi to huye hain

**Daya:** Shreya yeh kaisi baaatain kar rhi ho? Acha agar keera tumhari jagah mujhay katta to tumhain pareshani hoti?

**Shreya:** sir lakin main hamesha ap k dukh ki wajah ban jati hon

**Daya:** Shreya pechli baatain bhool jao

**Shreya:** sir main chah k bhi nhi bhool pa rhi. Mairi wajah se ap k Abhijeet sir k darmian larae hui thi

**Daya:** lakin wo sab to

**Shreya:** aur phir ap aik month pora sab se door bhi to rhay

**Daya:** haan lakin us main tumhari to koi ghalti nhi ha na. main to kaam ki wajah se gaya than a

**Shreya:** lakin phir bhi mujjhay acha nhi lag rha

**Daya:** acha theak ha. Maaf kia. Ab khush?

**Shreya:** thank you sir ap bohat achay hain.

Shreya is shivering slightly as she is feeling cold

**Daya:** ab itni tareef bhi na karo. Tum theek to ho na?

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Daya:** tumhain sardi lag rhi ha?

**Shreya:** ziada nhi bas thori si

**Daya:** to bataya q nhi

**Shreya:** sorry sir. Lakin sir main theak hon. Itni nhi lag rhi

**Daya:** tum ruko main

But Shreya cut him

**Shreya:** sir main theak hon. Ab humain chalna chahiye

**Daya:** hmm. Ruko main barish daikh lon ruk gae ha to nikaltay hain

Shreya waits and Daya comes after confirming that rain has stopped

**Daya:** bariksh ruk gae ha. Tum paka theak hona?

**Shreya:** yes sir.

**Daya:** theak ha to chalo.

Both leave from there after thanking the old couple.

**Daya:** Shreya lo tumhara ghar a gya

**Shreya:** lakin sir abhi to sirf 2 hi bjay hain to ap mujhay ghar q drop kar rhay hain?

**Daya:** aj tum aram karo

**Shreya:** lakin sir main theak hon ab

**Daya:** phir bhi. It's an order. Chalo jao

**Shreya:** yes sir.

Just then Shreya's father comes there.

**Sf:** are Daya beta kaisay ho? Shreya tum itni jaldi sab theak to hain na?

**Daya:** hello uncle. Main theak hon. Ap aur aunty kaisay hain?

**Sf:** hum bhi theak hain. Shreya theak to hain na?

**Daya:** g uncle bas usay thoray rest ki zrorat ha to isi liye

**Sf:** par yeh rest karti kahan ha?

**Daya:** nhi uncle aj yeh ghar hi rhay gi. Ab kal hi join karay gi dobara

**Sf:** lakin ghar pa bhi rest kahan karti ha. Kabhi koi file yap her ghar k kaam . humari to sunti hi nhi

**Daya:** Shreya yeh main kia sun rha hon?

**Shreya:** nhi sir wo actually main wo

**Daya:** haan bolo main sun raha hun

**Shreya:** sir yeh sab choriye ander ayena lunch time ho gya ha lunch kar k jaye

**Daya:** nhi main chalta hon

**Sf:** are nhi beta chalo na khana kha k jana

**Daya:** nhi uncle

**Shreya:** please sir ayena

**Daya:** ok chalo

And the three enter the house

**Sm:** are Daya beta kaisay ho? Shreya aj tu itni jaldi?

**Daya:** hello aunty main theak hon

**Shreya:** ma Daya sir ko main aur papa lunch k liye ander lae hain warna yeh to bahar se hhi ja rhay thay

**Sm:** yeh kia sun rhi hon main Daya?

**Daya:** aunty aisi baat nhi ha

**Sm:** tum log bas kaam kaam aur kuch sujhta nhi ha tum logon ko

**Daya:** are aunty ap yo ghussa ho gae. Daikhain a gya hon na

**Sf:** ab baatain hi karti rho gi. Khana lao

**Sm:** are haan maaf karna baita main baton main lag gae. Tumhain dair ho rhi hogi na. main abhi khana lati hon

They have lunch together.

**Daya:** acha uncle aunty ab main chalta hon

**Sm and Sf:** theak ha baita. Apna daihan rakhna

**Daya:** Shreya tum pora rest karna. Aur apna khayal rakhna. Kkoi problem ho to call kar daina

**Shreya:** g sir. Ap fikar na karain

**Daya:** theak ha. Bye

And then he reaches bureau

**Acp:** are Daya itna time kahan lag gaya tumhain aur Shreya kahan ha?

As Daya was about to reply call comes from forensic and they reach there

**Acp:** kia pata chala?

**Dr:** iski mout zehreelay keeray k katnay ki wajah se hui ha

**Abhijeet:** kaisa keera?

**Tarika:** bht hi zehreela

**Daya:** lakin daikh k to lagta ha k bht hatha paye hui ha

**Dr:** haan Daya q k is keeray k katnay se insaan ko hallucinations hotay hain

**Tarika:** haan aur phir unhi ki wajah se isnay khud ko maar lia

Now Daya gets into deep thought

**Abhijeet:** lakin pata kaisay chala

**Tarika:** yeh daikho Abhijeet yeh nishan us keeray k katnay ka

Daya sees the mark and becomes tense

**Daya:** iska koi ilaj bhi to hoga na?

**Dr:** haan ha na.

**Abhijeet:** to phir isnay ilaj q nhi karwaya?

**Tarika:** dawae li thi is nay

**Daya:** phir yeh sab?

**Dr:** darasal yeh dawae poora aik week laini hoti ha. Agar course poora na karo to ulta reaction ho jata ha

**Daya:** reaction?

**Tarika:** haan poora aik week din main 3 baar. Agar aik bhi miss kia to phir hallucinations bohat ziada hotay hain aur banda bohat hyper ho jata ha

**Dr:** aur aisay main usay sirf wohi control kar sakta ha jis se related usay hallucinations ho rhay hon

Daya is very much tensed now

**Tarika:** aur yeh medicine khanay k foran baad khanai hoti ha.

**Dr:** aur isay main banda kisi ko nhi pehchanta sivay us k jis k mutalik usay hallucinations hon. Baki sab usay khatra lagnay lagtay hain aur phir wo khud ko unse bachanay k chakar main aur nuksaan pohancha sakta ha

Daya is now very very tensed

**Daya:** sir is k liye konsi medicine use hoti ha?

Everyone looks at him at they can see he is very tensed

**Abhijeet:** kia hua tum pareshan lag rhay ho?

**Daya:** sir jaldi chalain aur Tarika iski medicine ha tumharay pass?

**Dr:** haan ha. Par q?

**Acp:** kahan jana ha?

**Daya:** wo Shreya k ghar

**Abhijeet:** Shreya k ghar par q?

**Acp:** aur wo tumharay sath aye q nhi?

**Daya:** sir usay bhi isi keeray nay kata ha

**All: **kia?

**Abhijeet:** yeh tum kia bol rhay ho?

**Dr:** tumhain yakeen ha?

**Daya:** haan mainay bilkul yahi neeshan daikha tha

Then Daya told them everything that happened there.

**Dr:** humain jaldi chalna chahiye

They all move to Shreya's house.

**On the way:**

**Tarika:** Daya Shreya kisi baat ko la k pareshan to nhi thi? I mean koi baat jis se hum andaza laga sakain k usay kis tarha k hallucinations yak is k mutalik waham ayengay pta laga sakain?

**Dr: **haan is se humain usay control karnay main asani hogi. Q k wo sirf usi insaan ki baat sunay gi. Aur humain us k parents se bhi baat karni paray gi k ab Shreya aik week un k sath nhi reh sakti

**Daya:** wo jo sab kuch hua. Aur mairay aur Abhijeet aur mairay jaanay ki wajah se thori pareshan thi

**Abhijeet:** lakin yeh to purani baat ho gae na. usay agay barhna chahiye

**Dr:** haan lakin abhi usay wohi sab yad ayega

**Tarika:** yani abhi sirf usay sirf Daya aur Abhijeet hi handle kar sakain gay

**Acp: **agar Shreya apnay parents k sath nhi rhay gi to kahan rhay gi/

**Dr:** Daya aur Abhijeet k sath rehna hi us k liye theek hoga

They reach to Shreya's house and her mother opens door

**Sm:** are ap sab log? Aye ander aye

**Daya:** aunty Shreya kahan ha?

**Sf:** wo apnay kamray ha

They all move to her room. And knock but there is no response

**Acp:** ap k pass duplicate key ha?

**Sm:** haan main lati hon

They open the door with duplicate key and enter inside and they are shocked to see.

I know that I am very very very late but some personal reasons.

I know the turn is of tumhain yad ho nay ad ho but I am updating this one.

Actually yeh story sab ka mood theak karnay k liye start ki is liye laga iski abhi ziada zroorat ha after this week episodes.

Aik baat aur share karna thi actually aik point k usdaas nah on q k jub jub duo lartay hain end main sab planning nikalti ha hopefully is baar bhi aisa hi hoga

Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.

Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed.

And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue

Hope you all will like it

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

They open the door with duplicate key and enter inside and they are shocked to see that there is no one in the room and the room is full mess. Nothing is at its place, everything scattered and then Purvi saw some blood drops near window pane and the window was open.

**Abhijeet:** lagta ha Shreya yahin se kahin gae ha

**Sm:** par wo gae kahan? Aur q?

**Sf:** aur us k kamray ki yeh halat? Wo theak to hogi na?

Team shared glances with each other

**Acp:** tum log jao Shreya ko dhundo. Uska milna bohat zroori ha. Hum inhain btatay hain aur baat bhi krtay hain

**Sm:** kia btana ha humain? Hamari bachi theak to haina?

**Dr:** aur yad rakhna k Shreya k pas sirf Daya ya Abhijeet hi jaen

And then all went outside to look for Shreya and Acp and Dr remained in the house to talk to Shreya's parents and aware them about current situation.

**Acp:** baithiye baith k baat krtay hain

**Sm:** kehiye kia baat ha

**Dr:** baat yeh ha k Shreya jab jungle gae thi to usay aik keeray na kat lia

**Acp:** aur uski wjah se Shreya ki tbiat kuch theak nhi ha

Then they told her parents about the conditions for medications and hallucination problems

**Acp:** is liye agar ap logon to aitraaz na ho to hum chahtay hain k Shreya yeh week Daya k ghar pa Daya aur Abhijeet k sath guzaray

**Dr:** is se hi usay theak honay main madad milay gi

**Sf:** wo theak to ho jae gin a

**Sm:** lakin

**Meanwhile on the road:**

The team divided and moved in different directions and suddenly Abhijeet saw Shreya. He called Tarika to bring injection for Shreya and told others that he has found her, he also told Daya to come there just in case some help is required.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya

**Shreya:** sir ap yahan? Ap jar hay hain na?

**Abhijeet:** ja rha hon?

Just then Tarika came with injection

**Shreya:** tum tum sir ko lai janay aye ho na. main tumhain aisa nhi krnay don gy

**Tarika:** laijanay?

Just then Daya came

**Shreya:** Daya sir daikhain na Abhjeet sir jar hay hain aur yeh unhain lajanay aye ha

**Daya:** kahan ja rha ha?

**Shreya:** wo chorain ap rokain na inhain

**Abhijeet:** lakin Shreya main kahin nhi ja rha

**Shreya:** jhoot abhi apnay kaha jar ha hon

**Abhijeet:** han lakin ma to poch

But Shreya cut him

**Shreya:** daikha sir yeh jar hay hain

**Daya:** acha theak ha main rokta hon isay

**Shreya:** aisay nhi

**Daya:** phir kaisay?

**Shreya:** ab sir ko pakar lain main isay daikhti hon

**Daya:** is se?

**Shreya:** haan yeh sir ko la janay aye ha lakin hum aisa nhi honay dain gay. Sir ap maray sath hain na?

**Daya:** bilkul

And he grabbed Abhijeet from his shoulder.

**Tarika:** lakin main

**Shreya:** tum yahan se jati ho ya main

**Tarika:** nhi nhi ma ja rahy hon

And Tarika went from there and Daya received a message.

And they started walking towards Shreya's house.

**Daya:** mjhay piyas lgi ha

**Shreya:** sir mera ghar pas hi ha

**Abhijeet:** nhi cold drink petay hain

**Shreya:** nhi

**Daya:** q?

**Shreya:** sir kia pata yeh Abhijeet sir ki koi chal ho humain behosh kr k chalay gaye to?

**Daya:** hmm to pehlay usay hi pilatay hain

**Shreya:** haan yeh theak ha.

They stopped at a shop and Daya gave first bottle to Abhijeet second one to Shreya and third one he took for himself and after having cold drink they resumed their walking but after 1 minute Shreya became unconscious and Daya hold her in his arms. And they reached Shreya's house.

**In the house:**

**Acp:** hum samjh saktay hain ap ko yahi fikar ha na k aik larki do larkon k sath akeli aik ghar main. Daikhain ap itmenaan rakhain main guarantee laita hon un dono ki

**Sm:** nhi wo baat nhi ha. Daya aur Abhijeet pa mjhay pora bharosa ha. Lakin duniya walay?

Just then team arrived with Shreya in Daya's arms.

**Dr:** yeh isay kia hua?

**Tarika:** yeh baat nhi sun rhi thi to neend ki goli di ha

Then Dr. gave her injection and Tarika did her dressing as there was a deep cut on her right hand and blood was still oozing from it.

**Acp:** lakin neend ki dwae di kaisay?

**Purvi:** cold drink ma dal k

**Dr:** kaisay?

They told everything what happened outside.

**Daya:** phir mjhay Purvi ka message aya.

**Messaga:**

_**Sir**_

_**Ap Shreya ko la kar ayen agay jo shop ha wahan cold drink piyen center wali Shreya ki ha us ma sleeping pills hain.**_

**Sf:** lakin wo shop to bohat purani ha aur Shreya us k owner ko janti ha

**Abhijeet:** wahan Nikhil owner bna tha. Aur q k Shreya Tarika ko bho nhi pehchani to shop owner koi aur ha yeh pehchananay ka swal hi nhi a skta tha

**Acp:** hmm theak ha

**Abhijeet:** sir wo Shreya k rehnay ka matlab

And Acp and Dr started looking towards Shreya's parents.

**Sf:** humain hamari bachi se ziada kuch nhi ha

**Daya:** ap fikar na krain. Bharosa rakhain hum us k sath aisa kuch nhi krain gay jis se apki izat pa aanch aye ya Shreya ko koi takleef ho

**Sm:** beta hum jantay hain k tum aisa kuch nhi kro gay. Humain tum pa pora bharosa ha.

**Daya:** thank you aunty hum yeh bharosa tootnay nhi dain gay

**Abhijeet: **kia baat ha ap log kuch pareshan hain?

**Sm:** beta yeh duniya ko kaisay mera matlab ha k aik ghar main rehnay k baad kaisay koi yakeen kray ga meri beti k character pa?

**Sf:** kon usay apnea ga? Uska hath thamay ga?

**Abhijeet:** ap is sab ki fikar na krain bera bhai mera dost, Daya kray ga us se shadi

**Acp:** kia ap meray is emotional fool ko apni beti dain gay?

_**Ok to kia lgta ha kia jwab hoga Shreya k parents ka?**_

_**Sorry I know boring ha but next boring nhi hoga.**_

_**Next main Shreya jaye gi daya k ghar aur teeno rhain gay aik sat. Kia Daya aur Shreya ka romance aur Abhijeet aur Shreya ki bonding and some Abhirika scenes too. **_

_**Ok I know k itni late update da rhi ho nap sab ka jotay marnay ka dil kr rha hoga but eid k baad se routine hi nhi set ho rhi. Likhnay ka time hi nhi milta.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you kehnay ka time nhi ha.**_

_**Aik problem ha mairay thanks main raveena. Negi.161 aur ka name show nhi hota kbhi bhi. Aisa q ha? Kisi ko pta ha to please bta dain.**_

_**Princess samavya sorry eiddi nhi da pae but yeh eid bht masroof hoti ha na to time hi nhi mila.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Thank you and always keep smiling**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sf:** kon usay apnea ga? Uska hath thamay ga?

**Abhijeet:** ap is sab ki fikar na krain mera bhai mera dost, Daya kray ga us se shadi

**Acp:** kia ap meray is emotional fool ko apni beti dain gay?

**Sm:** ap log yeh kai? Ap log pehlay Daya se to poch lain

**Abhijeet:** uski haan ha. Ap apna faisla btean

**Sf:** hamain koi aitraaz nhi ha lakin yeh Shreya ki zindagi ha to hum us ki marzi k bina. Mera matlab ap log smjh rhay hain na?

**Acp:** g g hum samjh gae.

**Dr:** to abhi k liye aisa krtay hain k is baat ko yahi roktay hain. Yeh batain Shreya k theak honay k baad ho jaen gi.

**Abhijeet:** bilkul sir. Abhi us ki treatment ki taraf daihan daitay hain

**Daya:** to Dr sahib ap btaen mjhay aur Abhijeet ko kia krna ha

**Dr:** tum logon se pehlay tumharay ghar ko kuch krna ha

**Daya:** matlab?

**Dr:** aray wahan se tum teeno k elawah baki sab ki photos hatani hon gi aur guns bhi

**Purvi:** guns q sir?

**Tarika:** q k agar Shreya sab ko dushman smjhay ya phir Daya aur Abhijeet uski baat na main to kuch bhi ho skta ha

**Daya:** Nikhil tum aur Pankhaj jao meray ghar ko ready kro aur yeh lo keys aur sara samaan Abhijeet k ghar rakh daina.

**Abhijeet:** meray ghar k store room ma rakh daina

**Nikhil and Pankhaj:** yes sir

They leave to set house.

**Dr:** acha ab tum dono yeh btao exactly hua kia jab tum logon ko Shreya milli to?

Abhijeet narrated what happened

**Dr:** tum dono ko uska bharoosa jeetna hoga

**Daya:** kia matlab?

**Dr:** jaisa tum logon na btaya us se to yahi lgta ha k Shreya Abhijeet pa bilkul bharoosa nhi kr rhi aur tum par bhi usay pora yakeen nhy ha

**Abhijeet:** Daya pa pora yakeen nhi ha matlab?

**Dr:** agar usay Daya pa pora yakeen hota to kabhi yeh nhi pochti k ap meray sath hain na.

**Daya:** to humain kia krna ha?

**Dr:** tumharay liye Abhijeet ki nisbat asan hoga uska yakeen hasil krna q wo tum pa already yakeen kr rhi ha bs pora nhi kr rhi

**Abhijeet:** to humain uska yakeen jeetna ha?

**Dr:** haan. Aur jaisay hi uski halat theak honay lgay gi wo ahista ahista baki logon ko pehchananay lgay gi

**Tarika:** jaisay main aur Purvi uski friends hain to ho skta ha k wo humain pehchan lay

**Daya:** phir?

**Dr:** jaisay jaisay wo jis jis ko yad kray wo bnda tum logon se milnay ayega aur tum log us tarah phir photos bhi lgatay rehna

**Abhijeet:** is sab main kitna time lgay ga?

**Tarika:** q k usnay aik dose miss kr di thi aur uski wjah se uski halat kharab ho gae ha to kisi teesray ko pehchananay k liye usay do din to lgain gay hi

**Dr:** ok ab tum log jaldi niklo usay kuch dair main hosh ajae ga

**Daya:** ok sir

Daya picks Shreya up and lay on the passenger seat next to driver seat and put on her seat belt. Then he moves to back seat where Abhijeet is sitiing and handcoughs him.

**Abhijeet:** yeh kia ha? Main kaha ja rha hon jo hathkari lga rha ha?

**Daya:** tu kahin nhi ja rha bs Shreya ka bharoosa jeetnay ki koshish kr rha hon

**Abhijeet:** honay wali biwi k liye tunay dost ko hathkari lga di

Daya sits on driving seat and head towards his house.

**Daya:** boss shukar ha Shreya hosh main nhi ha warna meray pechay par jati

**Abhijeet:** Daya is se achi larki tujhay nhi mil skti

**Daya:** janta hon.

**Abhijeet:** tunay hamaray rishtay ki wjah se Purbi ko chora tha but Shreya aisi nhi ha

**Daya:** yeh hamaray rishtay ko bohat achay se smjhti ha

Just then Abhijeet's mobile ring and their conversation is interrupted.

_**Message:**_

_**Apni batain band kro usay hosh anay wala ha**_

_**Tarika**_

**Daya:** kis ka message ha?

Before Abhijeet could reply Shreya wakes up

**Shreya:** Dayaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr

And due to her scream Daya applies break

**Daya:** kia hua Shreya? Tum theak to ho? Kuch hua to nhi?

**Shreya:** hum kahan ja rhay hain? Abhijeet sir kahan hain?

**Daya:** hum meray ghar ja rhay hain aur Abhijeet pechay baitha ha

**Shreya:** apnay Abhijeet sir ko peechay q bithaya? Agar wo bhag gae to?

**Daya:** pehlay usay daikho to sahi

Shreya looks that Abhijeet is handcuffed so she relaxes

**Shreya:** lakin sir hum ap k ghar q ja rhay hain?

**Daya:** ta k Abhijeet pa nazar rakh skain

**Shreya:** lakin ap mujhay q la ja rhay hain?

**Daya:** main kitna time nazar rakh sakta hon agar ma so gya aur yeh chala gya to?

**Shreya:** hmm hum dono mil k sir pa nazar rakhain gay

**Daya:** haan aur tab tak main uska transfer bhi cancel krwa don ga?

**Shreya:** yeh to perfect plan ha

**Daya:** haan lakin tumharay binay successful nhi ho skta. Tum dogi na mera sath?

**Shreya:** main to hamesha ap k sath hon

And at that moment Daya receives a message

_**Message:**_

_**Are wah Daya tu sahi rastay ja rha ha lga reh **_

_**Abhijeet**_

**Shreya:** sir apnay Abhijeet sir ka mobile la lia na? ta ka wo kisi ko apni help k liye contact na kr skain?

**Abhijeet:** haan

**Shreya:** Daya ap bilkul tension na lain hum Abhijeet sir ko kahin janay nhi dain gay

**Daya:** tum meray sath ho to fikar kaisi?

**Shreya:** to phir ap apnay ghar ka turn kaisay miss kr k agay agae?

**Daya:** sorry

After 5 min they reach Daya's house. They enter inside and Daya sends Shreya to his bedroom and he himself moves to guest room with Abhijeet.

**Daya:** yar usay medicine kaisay dain gay?

**Abhijeet:** kia matlab kaisay dain gay? Jaisay daitay hain

**Daya:** acha tum usay kaho gay medicine kha lo aur wo kha la gi?

**Abhijeet:** hmmm haan aik idea uski medicine mjhay da

Daya gives him medicine and Abhijeet changes his medicine with hers

And then both heads towards kitchen to prepare dinner. Abhijeet says that he will cook.

**Shreya:** nhi sir main hon na ap dono q takleef krtay hain?

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tumhain mjh pa bharoosa nhi ha?

**Shreya:** sir aisi baat nhi ha. Daya sir ko ap pa yakeen ha aur mjhay un pa khud se ziada bharoosa to un k yakeen pa kaisay shak kr skti hon?

**Abhijeet:** to bnanay q nhi da rhi?

**Shreya:** sir mjhay acha nhi lgay ga k meray hotay ap ya Daya sir kam krain

**Abhijeet:** please sirf aj

**Shreya:** ok

They had dinner and after dinner Daya brought medicine.

**Daya:** Abhijeet yeh lo tumhari dawae

**Abhijeet:** nhi main nhi khaon ga

**Daya:** q nhi?

**Abhijeet:** mjahy kia pta tum mjhay konsi medicine da rhay ho?

**Daya:** tumhain mjh pe yakeen nhi ha?

**Abhijeet:** nhi. pehlay tum yeh dawai khud khao agar tumhain kuch na hua to main khaon ga

**Daya:** main nhi khaon ga

**Abhijeet:** matlab is me zroor kuch ha

**Shreya:** sir sir please ap dono larain nhi main khati hon

**Abhijeet:** nhi Shreya tum q khao gi? Daya ko khanay do

**Shreya:** sir main khaon ya Daya sir aik hi baat ha

Saying this she takes the medicine and after 2 mins she falls at sleep on couch.

**Abhijeet:** lo kha li medicine is nay

**Daya:** haan ab tum bhi kha lo

Abhijeet also had his medicine and then went to guestroom to sleep where as Daya goes to put Shreya on bed.

**In the guest room:**

**Abhijeet:** tumhain us k sath rehna chahiye

**Daya:** janta hon lakin

**Abhijeet:** kia hua?

**Daya:** yar agar usnay shadi se inkaar kr dia to?

**Abhijeet:** wo tujhay smjhti ha aisa nhi kray gi

**Daya:** haan lakin main nay kabhi usay kaha bhi to nhi k main us se

**Abhijeet:** pehlay khud se to kehlay

Both smiles

**Abhijeet:** fikar na kr sab theak ho jae ga pehlay usay theak to honay da

**Daya:** theak ha tum so jao main us k sath hon

**Abhijeet:** theak ha

And Daya goes and sits in living room as he knows that Shreya will wake up after 2 hours because now she is under sedation which will wear off soon and then he will have to convince her to sleep.

**After 2 hours:**

Shreya wakes up and moves out of the room and finds Daya sitting on sofa and watching television. Daya notices her and makes space for her beside him. She sits beside him.

**Shreya:** Daya sir ap yahan aur wo bhi is waqt?

**Daya:** haan uska kia bharoosa raat ko uth k bhag jae

**Shreya:** apko un pa yakeen nhi ha?

**Daya:** well you know larae k baad

**Shreya:** par wo ap k itnay achay dost hain

**Daya:** haan lakin ab kuch bhi pehlay jaisa nhi rha

**Shreya:** sir ap koshish to krain sab pehlay jaisa ho jae ga

**Daya:** nhi ho ga

**Shreya:** sir ap bhi wohi hain aur wo bhi. Ap try to krain mjhay yakeen ha sab theek ho jae ga

**Daya:** if you say so. Ma try kron ga

**Shreya:** thank you sir

**Daya thinking:**

_**Shreya tum kitnay achay se samjhti ho mairay aur Abhijeet k rishtay ko. Is halat main bhi tum hamaray rishtay ko bilkul bhi nhi bholi**_

**Shreya:** sir ap kuch lain ga?

**Daya:** han kia?

**Shreya:** sir ap kuch lain gay? Kuch laon?

**Daya:** are nhi nhi tum q takleef krti ho. Tum so jao agar kuch chahiye hua to khud la lon ga

**Shreya:** sir ap jag rhay hain aur main so jaon

**Daya:** Shreya tum din ma jagna na

**Shreya:** lakin

**Daya:** please

**Shreya:** ok sir lakin pehlay apko coffee bna daiti hon

**Daya:** are main khud kr lon gat um pareshan na ho

**Shreya:** please sir

Suddenly her head spins and Daya holds her and makes her sit beside him

**Daya:** tum theak hona?

**Shreya:** g sir. Pta nhi aik dam hi chakar agya

**Daya:** thakan ki wjah se hoga. Aisa kro tum room ma chalo min tumharay liye dawae lata hon

**Shreya:** lakin sir

**Daya:** Shreyaaaa

**Shreya:** ok sir

And she goes to room and Daya brings medicine with milk and give her. She drinks it both talk for sometimes and then she sleeps.

**Daya:** abhi mjhay haq nhi ha. Pta nhi kbhi hoga bhi k nhi lakin I wanna kiss your forehead a good night kiss

And then he goes to tv lounge and sits on the sofa till 8 am. As at 8 am both Shreya and Abhijeet wakes up and Daya goes to sleep in guest room.

But he is unable to sleep there. And he comes outside.

**Shreya:** kia hua sir?

**Daya:** I am used to sleep on my bed so I am unable to sleep there.

**Shreya:** to ap bedroom ma so jaen

**Daya:** lakin bedroom main to tum. I mean wo to tumhain dia ha na to main kaisay?

**Shreya:** to kia hua? Main abhi thori na sonay lgi hon. Abhi ap so jaen

**Daya:** par

**Shreya:** please sir

And Daya goes to bedroom and lays on the bed and then it strikes him that she has slept here some hours ago and he feels a different feeling thinking that.

Shreya comes to kitchen and Abhijeet makes breakfast and Shreya tries to make.

**Shreya:** sir ma bnati hon

**Abhijeet:** nhi

**Shreya:** apko mjh pa bharoosa nhi ha

Abhijeet puts his hand on her head

**Abhijeet:** q nhi ha poora yakeen ha tum pa

**Shreya:** to phir bnanay da na

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tum lunch bnana na

**Shreya:** lekin

**Abhijeet:** mera koi nhi ha tum log hi ho sab kuch tum logon k liye krnay ka dil krta ha

**Shreya:** sir ap aisi baatain q kr rhay hain

**Abhijeet:** tumay mjhay apni behan nazar ati ha

With this tears come in her eyes

**Shreya:** sir mjhay hamesha baray bhai ki kami mehsoos hui ha life ma. Aj apnay wo pori kr di

And hugs him tightly. And Abhijeet pats her head.

**Abhijeet:** challo ab mjhay breakfast bnanay do

**Shreya:** sir main bnaon please

**Abhijeet:** yar daikho hum teen hain aur din main teen bar khana khatay hain to har koi aik waqt ka bnae ga

**Shreya:** lekin meray hotay ap aur Daya sir kam krain mjhay acha nhi lgay ga

**Abhijeet:** agar sara kam tum kro gi to bilkul nhi. aur waisay bhi kuch time baad to is ghar main kuch krnay k liye Daya ko bhi tumhari permission chahiye hogi.

And she smiled shyly.

Abhijeet made breakfast both had it and after that sat on couch and enjoyed watching movie.

.

.

.

.

_**Ok to kaisa lga?**_

_**Sorry I know boring ha but next boring nhi hoga.**_

_**Next main Daya aur Shreya ka romance and some Abhirika scenes too. **_

_**Ok I know k itni late update da rhi ho nap sab ka jotay marnay ka dil kr rha hoga but dareya writers ki kami aur dareya fans ka cold response likhnay ka dil hi nhi krta.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you nhi keh skti there is some problem names show nhi hotay jab main publish krti hon. Aisa q ha? Kisi ko pta ha to please bta dain.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Thank you, take care and always keep smiling**_


	5. Chapter 5

Abhijeet made breakfast both had it and after that sat on the couch and enjoyed watching movie.

After some time shreya goes to kitchen to make lunch and Abhijeet also comes to help her.

**Shreya:** ma kr lon gi

**Abhijeet:** pta ha lakin tumharay hath ma chot lgi ha to soch thori help kr wa don

**Shreya:** are nhi sir is ki zroorat nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** ziada kuch nhi kron ga

**Shreya:** ziada kia ap kuch bhi nhi krain gay. Daikhain apnay hi kaha tha k hum teeno aik aik waqt ka kam krain ga. Ab meri bari ha

**Abhijeet:** ok jaisay tumhari marzi

And Shreya starts cutting with left hand as her right hand is injured.

**Shreya:** sir

**Abhijeet:** haan

**Shreya:** wo

**Abhijeet:** daikho ma na tumhain aisay hi behan nhi kaha ha bul k dil se mana bhi ha tum jo chaho mjhay keh skti hon ma bura nhi manon ga

**Shreya:** ap Daya sir se baat krain na

**Abhijeet:** kia baat kron?

**Shreya:** ab dono k darmian jo dorian hain. I mean pehlay jaisay ho jaen dono aik dosray k sath

**Abhijeet:** yeh itna asan nhi ha

**Shreya:** ap koshish to krain please

**Abhijeet:** ab tum keh rhi ho to ma koshish kr k daikh laita hon

Shreya hugs him happily

**Shreya:** thank you sir. You are the best brother anyone can ever have.

Shreya was cutting vegetables and Abhijeet was standing behind her talking to her.

Suddenly Daya screams and knife slips from Shreya's left hand and is pierced into her right hand which was already injured. And both Abhijeet and Shreya rum towards Daya's room.

They enter the room and saw Daya panting and sweat was present on his forehead as if he has seen a nightmare.

**Shreya:** Daya sir ap theak to hain na? kia hua apko?

**Daya:** nhi kuch nhi

And then Abhijeet and Daya both notice blood oozing from Shreya's hand. Abhijeet brought first aid box and Daya took it.

**Daya:** baitho

**Shreya:** nhi sir ma theak hon. Chota sa cut ha. Theak ho jae ga. Ma kr lon gi

**Abhijeet:** yeh tumhain

But Daya cut him harshly

**Daya:** ma na poch nhi ha baitho kaha ha to baitho.

Shreya Daya k aisay baat krnay se udaas ho jati ha aur baith jati ha. Uski dressing kr k Daya bhi un k sath bahir ajata ha aur khana bnanay lgta ha

**Abhijeet:** ma madad kron

**Daya:** zrorat nhi ha

Daya ko ghussay ma daikh k Shreya aur Abhijeet aur kuch bolnay ki himat hi nhi krtay.

Daya khana bna k table set krta ha aur Abhijeet aur Shreya ko bulata ha. Aur khud Shreya k sath wali chair pa baith k plate ma khana nikalta ha aur Shreya ko khilanay lgta ha

**Shreya:** sir ma khud

But after seeing Daya's angry expressions she doesn't say anything and starts eating silently. Daya usay apnay hath se khana khilata aur phir Abhijeet aur Shreya dono ko medicine daita ha jo wo khamaoshi kha laitay hain. Phir wo khana khata ha aur unhain rest krnay ka kehta ha

**Daya:** ab tum dono ja k rest kro

Dono chup chap uth k chalay jatay hain. After sometime Daya goes to guest room and finds Abhijeet still awake

**Daya:** tum abhi tak jag rhay ho

**Abhijeet:** kia baat ha Daya?

**Daya:** kia baat ha?

Avoiding any eye contact

**Abhijeet:** kia hua bura khawab daikha?

**Daya:** yar ma na daikha k Shreya bhi mjhay chor k. wo mjhay nhi choray gin a?

**Abhijeet:** isi liye tunay usay dant dia?

**Daya:** wo…..

**Abhijeet:** daikh darr apni jagah lakin tujhay us se aisay baat nhi krni chahiye thi. Pehlay hi uski tbiat nhi theak aura b tunay usay rula dia

**Daya:** kia krta yar mjhay ghussa a gya yeh daikh k keh wo apna khayal nhi rakh rhi

**Abhijeet:** isi liye itnay buray tareekay se dant dia

**Daya:** sorry

**Abhijeet:** cha lab usay mana la

**Daya:** uthay gi to mana long a.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha aura b na rulana

**Daya:** kbhi nhi

**Abhijeet:** yeh hui na baat

**Daya:** chalo ab tum bhi rest kro

And Daya leaves from the room and starts dinner preparation while both Abhijeet and Shreya take rest.

Abhijeet comes out of room and Daya and Abhijeet receive message and Abhijeet goes to roof.

_**Message:**_

_**Mjhay Shreya ka blood sample chahiye ma upper hon**_

_**Tarika**_

**Abhijeet:** ma upper jar ha hon

**Daya:** haan hann ma kahan rok skta hon

**Abhijeet:** chup kr. Aur Shreya ko mna

**Daya:** tu Tarika ji mil ma usay mna long a

Shreya comes out of her room and her eyes are red as if she has cried for a long time and watching this Daya's heart pinched because he was the reason of her tears.

**Daya:** Shreya

Shreya neechay daikhtay huye

**Shreya:** yes sir

He comes close to her and with one hand moves her face up and second hand holding his ear

**Daya:** sorry

Shreya saw him

**Shreya:** its ok sir

**Daya:** nhi it's not ok. Ma na tumhain bht rulaya ha. I am very very sorry please mjhay maaf kr do

**Shreya:** sir please ap aisay. Acha ma maaf kr don gi lakin aik shart ha

**Daya:** mjhay sab manzoor ha

**Shreya:** apko Abhijeet sir se phir se pehlay ki tarha rehna ha

**Daya:** manzoor ha lakin jab taak us k transfer k cancellation k order nhi atay hum aisay rhain ga

**Shreya:** apko un pa yakeen nhi ha?

**Daya:** ha. Lakin phir bhi

**Shreya:** chalain theak ha

**Daya:** meri aik baat mano gi?

**Shreya:** sir apki to ma sari baatain manon gi kahain

**Daya:** tum kuch nhi kro gi jab tak hath theak nhi ho jata

**Shreya:** lakin sir

**Daya:** agar meray hath se khana nhi khana chahti to Abhijeet khila dag a lakin please it's a humble request. Ma smjhon ga tumnay mjhay maaf kr dia

**Shreya:** theak ha sir

**Shreya:** waisay sir blankets kahan hain?

**Daya:** q?

**Shreya:** wo sardi barh rhi ha to apko aur Abhijeet sir ko chahiye hon ga aur mjhay bhi

**Daya:** hmm. Aik to bed room ma hi ha. Aur baki store room ma

**Shreya:** ma lati hon

**Daya:** abhi mana kia kaam krnay se

**Shreya:** ok aik uthaon gi aik ap uth liye ga

Saying this she started walking upstairs and Daya went behind her talking loudly so that Abhijeet and Tarika hide

Dono store room jatay hain aur Daya daikhta ha Shreya ki right side pa choti se jagah ma Abhijeet aur Tarika kharay hain. Wo apnay mobile ko back pocket ma dalta ha aur Shreya ki right side pa khara ho help krwanay lgta ha ta k usay Abhirika na dikhain.

**On Abhirika's side:**

Dono aik dosray k bht kareeb kharay hotay hain aur aik dum Shreya k move honay pa Tarika hilti ha and her lips touches with Abhijeet's.

And both get lost in the kiss and Abhijeet moves his hand on her waist.

Achanak Shreya ka hath lgnay se koi cheez girti ha aur dono hosh ma atay hain aur Tarika dosri taraf daikhnay lgti ha aur jab darwaza bund honay ki awaz pa morti ha to phir us k lips Abhijeet k cheeks pa touch hotay hain and again both close their eyes for some seconds.

_**Kia lgta ha agay kia hoga? Abhirika pakray jaen gay? Shreya theak hogi? Dareya aik hongay? Tarika blood sample la skay gi?**_

_**Reviews kum hotay ja rhay hain agar pasand nhi a rhi to bta dain aur ma end kr don ya jo pasand nhi a rha bta dain. **_

_**Sorry I know boring ha but next I will try k boring na ho.**_

_**Hope you like Abhijeet aur Shreya ki bonding and some Abhirika scenes. **_

_**Ok I know k itni late update da rhi hon ap sab ka jotay marnay ka dil kr rha hoga. Likhnay ka time hi nhi milta. Aur light problem bhi ha.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you kehnay ka time nhi ha.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Take care**_

_**Thank you and always keep smiling **____** : ) : )**___


	6. Chapter 6

**Daya:** tum rest kro ma tab tak yeh quilts rakh k khana complete kr lon

**Shreya:** sir ma kuch help

**Daya:** sochna bhi mat. Tum sirf rest kro

**While in the store room:**

Abhijeet and Tarika comes out from their trance and move far from each other and start looking sideways with red cheeks and embarrassed smiles on their faces.

**Abhijeet:** wo ma nee…..neechay jata hon

**Tarika:** han

But the door is looked

Abhijeet Daya ko message krta ha

_**Message:**_

Yar darwaza lock ho gya ha

**Before Daya could send a reply Shreya asked:** sir Abhijeet sir kahan hain?

**Daya:** wo.. wo

**Shreya:** kia hua sir kahan hain wo?

**Daya:** wo.. haan wo washroom ma ha

**Shreya:** oh acha

Daya is thinking of a way to go and open the door and suddenly an idea hits him.

**Daya:** khana ban gya ha ma zra kapray dal aon upper

**Shreya:** sir ma bhi chalti hon

Daya in a hurry to stop her moves without seeing and his foot is stuck in blanket and he stumbles and fell on Shreya and she fells on couch and bewildered on sudden fall.

Daya aisay girta ha k us k lips Shreya k stomach pa touch krtay hain and he moves up and both are red and not able to face each other and to move from there.

Dono wapis oper atay hain aur Daya Shreya se bach k store room ka door unlock krta ha. But suddenly Shreya turns and to hide Abhijeet and Tarika he puts some clothes on them.

Ab Abhijeet Tarika pa bent hota ha aur us pa bundle of clothes and both are again very near to each other.

Daya ko achanak kuch yad ata ha aur wo neechay jata ha.

Us k neechay janay k baad aik dum Shreya ko hallucination hota ha

**Hallucination start:**

_Shreya kapray dal rhi hoti ha and she feels two strong arms comes from back and holds her and puts his chin on her shoulder._

_She gasps and turns._

_**Shreya:**__ yeh ap_

_**Daya:**__ shhhhhh mehsoos kro_

_**Shreya:**__ par kia?_

_**Daya:**__ mera pyar_

_**Shreya:**__ par?_

_But Daya kisses her on her cheek and she turns red and faces other side._

**Hallucination ends**

Shreya moves forward and suddenly feels that it's not real

**Shreya:** nhi yeh sach nhi ha

Abhijeet and Tarika only able to hear her voices.

**Tarika:** lgta ha Shreya ko hallucination ho rha ha

**Abhijeet:** to humain chalna chahiye

Shreya neechay ati ha

**Shreya:** Daya sir hum yahan q hain?

Daya doesn't know anything about hallucination confused at the question

**Daya:** tumhain pta to ha

**Shreya:** nhi ap sach btaen

**Daya:** yahi sach ha

**Shreya:** kia?

**Daya:** hum yahan Abhijeet

**But Shreya cuts him:** jhoot

Abhijeet aur Tarika neechay atay hain aur daikhtay hain k kia ho rha ha

**Daya:** yeh tum kia keh rhi ho?

**Shreya:** ap jhoot bol rhay hain. Mjhay btaen hum yahan q hain? Aur mjhay kia hua ha?

**Daya:** tumhain kuch nhi hua

**Shreya:** nhi mjhay pta ha k mjhay kuch hua ha

Shreya turns and sees Tarika and Abhijeet standing there

**Shreya:** Tarika tum tum btao na mjhay kia hua ha

Daya moves forward

**Daya:** Shreya tumhain

**Shreya cuts him:** ap…..ap kuch na bolain ap sirf jhoot bol rhay hain. I don't trust you

After these words Daya has tears in his eyes and he moves from there and Abhijeet follows him

**Shreya:** Tarika btao na

**Tarika:** tumhain aik keeray na kat liya tha

And then Tarika tells her everything

**In the room:**

**Abhijeet:** Daya

**Daya:** Abhijeet wo…. Wo mjh se nafrat

**Abhijeet:** aisa nhi ha

**Daya:** tumnay suna nhi k she doesn't trust me

**Abhijeet:** abhi wo pareshan ha

**Daya:** nhi yar main na apna pyar is baar bhi kho dia ha

**Abhijeet:** daikh

**Daya:** nhi tum daikho aur wada kro

**Abhijeet:** kaisa wada?

**Outside the room:**

**Shreya:** Daya sir ne jhoot bola

**Tarika:** lakin

**Shreya:** wo aisa kaisay kr sktay hain? Unhon na meray jazbaat k sath khaila ha

**Tarika:** nhi aisa nhi ha tum ghalat soch rhi ho

**Shreya:** ma ghalat nhi soch rhi agar unhain meri ya meri feelings ki thori bhi qadar hoti to wo mjhay sach btatay

**Tarika:** tumhari tbiat aisi nhi thi

**Shreya:** to iska matlab k wo mjh se jhoot bol sktay hain

**Tarika:** agar Daya btata bhi to tum yakeen na krti

**Shreya:** tumhain lgta ha k main Daya sir ki baat ka yakeen na krti?

**Shreya:** Tarika tum achay se janti ho k ma un ki baat pa ankhain bund kr k yakeen krti hon wo aik baar keh k to daikhtay lakin nhi unhon na mera yakeen tora ha

_**Sorry I know boring ha.**_

_**Very very very sorry for this much delay. Aik baat bolon please ap log ghussa na hona but shukar ha k story online update krni hoti ha warna itna late update pa zroor jootay prain mjhay.**_

_**Har chapter ma romance dalna thora difficult ha but phir bhi thora sa try kia ha. Hope pasand aye next ma ziada dalon gi.**_

_**So I am sorry about this delay**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you kehnay ka time nhi ha.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue. Aur ap logon ko sorry kehnay ki zroorat nhi ha so please don't say that ap k reviews hi to btatay hain k kia kmi ha.**_

_**Neha apnay story likhnay ka tarika pocha tha to ap word pa story likho phir yeh chart follow krna **_

_**Ap log smiling face nhi bnatay**_

_**Please bnaya krain**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Take care**_

_**Thank you and always keep smiling : ) : )**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Daya:** Abhijeet tum wada kro k mjhay nhi rook gay

**Abhijeet:** tumhara dimag kharab ha? Kia krnay ki soch rhay ho?

**Daya:** pta nhi lakin yar Shreya ka theak hona meray liye sab se aham ha us se ziada kuch nhi

**Abhijeet:** lakin

**Daya:** bas mjhay aur kuch nhi sunana. Tum aur Tarika uska khayal rakhna.

They came out from room listening to Tarika's voice.

**Outside the room:**

**Shreya:** Tarika ma yahan nhi reh skti ab

**Tarika:** q? ab aisa kia hua ha?

**Shreya:** kia hua ha? Yeh tum poch rhi ho

**Tarika:** Shreya ma manti hon k Daya na joot bola lakin tumhara yahan rehna tumharay theak honay k liye bht zroori ha

**Shreya:** sorry par ma ab Daya sir k sath aik hi jagah nhi reh skti mjhay un pa bilkul yakeen nhi rha

**Tarika:** lakin bahir itna taiz toofan ha aur tum kahan jao gi abhi jab k tumhain yahan rehna chahiye ta k jaldi theak ho sko

**Shreya:** I don't know and I don't care mjhay bas sir k sath aik chat k neechay nhi rehna

**Tarika:** but

**Daya:** to phir ma yahan se chala jata hon

**Abhijeet:** tum pagal ho bahir toofan nhi dikh rha tumhain?

**Daya:** nhi Abhijeet ab tum aur Tarika kuch nhi bolo gay Shreya ko mjh pa bharoosa nhi ha to mera yahan se chalay jana behtar ha

**Shreya:** apko mjh pa yeh ehsaan krnay ki zroorat nhi ha sir

**Daya:** ma koi ehsaan nhi kr rha

**Shreya:** to aur kia ha yeh? Ab meray liye apna ghar chor k jana chah rhay hain. Agar kisi ko jana chahiye to wo main hon

**Daya:** nhi tumhara yahan rehna tumharay theak honay k liye zroori ha

**Shreya:** apko meray liye kuch krnay ki zroorat nhi ha. Ap ko meri kitni fikar ha yeh mainay daikh lia ha ap k jhoot se

**Daya: **to yeh meri ghalti ki saza hi sahi

Saying this he picks his bag but Tarika stops him

**Tarika:** subha chalay jana abhi kitna toofan ha

**Daya:** nhi Tarika saza ma yeh sab nhi daikha jata

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tum kaho na k yeh subha chala jae

**Tarika:** haan daikho na kitna toofan ha

**Shreya:** theak ha ap subha chalay jaen. But meray samnay na aye ga

Saying this she leaves from there and Daya too moves upstairs

Abhijeet and Tarika worriedly look at each other

**Abhijeet:** yeh sab kia ho rha ha?

**Tarika:** meri to kuch smjh nhi a rha. Shreya kbhi Daya k liye aisa soch bhi nhi skti aur usnay keh dia usay

**Abhijeet:** aur Daya to bilkul toot gya ha uski baton se

**Tarika:** ab? Tum Daya se baat kro na

**Abhijeet:** nhi wo meri baat nhi sun rha. Tum Shreya se baat kro

**Tarika:** wo bhi meri aik nhi sun rhi

**Abhijeet:** to aik kaam krtay tum Daya se aur ma Shreya se baat kr k daikhtay hain

**Tarika:** tumhain lgta ha baat bnay gy?

**Abhijeet:** pta nhi lakin try krtay hain

**Tarika:** lakin abhi nhi abhi dono ghussay ma hain

**Abhijeet:** haan thori dair akela chor dain phir baat krtay hain

And both leave toward guest room to discuss how to talk and convince both

**On the other side:**

After sometime Shreya unaware that Daya is in upstairs room move to roof to enjoy rain.

She sits on one of the chairs present under the roof and starts enjoying rain and suddenly

_**Daya:**_ Shreya yeh kia tumhain mjh pa bharoosa nhi ha?

_**Shreya:**_ aisa nhi ha ap pa to ma khud se ziada yakeen krti hon

_**Daya:**_ phir neechay wo sab q kaha?

_**Shreya:**_ wo ma na hallucinate kia tha apko la k

_**Daya: **_to kia hua?

_**Shreya:**_ ma darr gae agar aisay hallucinations k baad ma real ma kuch kr baithi to

_**Daya:**_ kia matlab?

_**Shreya:**_ agar ap real ma sath nhi hongay to relax rhon gy na k jo kuch kia wo real nhi tha lakin ap yahan rhay to real aur fantasy k darmian ulajh k reh jaon gi

_**Daya:**_ lakin ma tum se door nhi jana chahta

_**Shreya:**_ jo dil ma bastay hon wo dour kahan hotay hain

_**Daya:**_ to theak ha jaisa tum chaho gi waisa hoga

And Daya kisses her forehead and then her cheek

_**EID MUBARRAK : ) : ) : )**_

_**Sorry I know boring ha but next boring nhi hoga.**_

_**It had a little bit of dareya. Hope pasand aya ho.**_

_**Ab yeh Shreya ki hallucination thi ya reality yeh to next time pta chalay ga**_

_**Very very very sorry for this much delay but as I told you guys that I have shifted back to hostel and don't have system there so cannot update before now.**_

_**Abhi kuch din Eid holidays pa aye hon aur meri koshish ha k chotay hi sahi but sari stories k update don**_

_**So I am sorry about this delay**_

_**Next week meray teen results hain agar achay aye to mjhay apna laptop hostel la janay ki permission mil jae gi to please dua ki jiye ga**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed sorry individually thank you kehnay ka time nhi ha.**_

_**And sorry everyone for keeping you all waiting**_

_**Ap logon to jitna wait hota ha mjhay ap k comments parh k utna ghussa ata ha ap logon ko wait krwanay pa but I have genuine problem right now. Hope result sab theak kr dain.**_

_**Please dua ki jiye ga**_

_**Oh and please review and at the end of every review please aik smiling face.**_

_**Positive negative har tarah k reviews are welcomed. **_

_**And a very big thank you to you all for encouraging me to continue**_

_**Ap log smiling face nhi bnatay and please no sad face update kr dia na ab to smiling face bnta ha**_

_**Please bnaya krain**_

_**Hope you all will like it**_

_**Thank you and always keep smiling : ) : ) : )**_


End file.
